


Поцелуи под звуки закатываемых огурцов

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Hayato pls stop breaking pens, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tsuna's internal screaming, cooking sounds may be scary, nervous Hayato
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Глядя на треснувшую от очередного звука закатанной банки ручку, Тсуна решает, что если Гокудера продолжит делать вид, что всё в порядке, то канцелярских принадлежностей дома не останется совсем.





	Поцелуи под звуки закатываемых огурцов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krapiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapiva/gifts).



В душном осеннем вечере звук закатываемых огурцов с первого этажа разносился особенно громко. Тсуна, слышавший все эти резкие звуки не первый год, лишь замолкал на секунду, продолжая говорить сразу после. Хаято же подскакивал, грозя сшибить низкий столик, за которым они сидели. Услышав в первый раз, заозирался, вытащил взрывчатку. Тсуна еле успел схватить чужую руку, не давая поджечь фитили. Несколько раз ещё подрывался Хаято на резкое в-в-уп прежде чем Тсуна закончил объяснения.  
  
Сейчас Хаято держал в руках не взрывчатку, а ручку, но меньше от этого волноваться не получалось: чужая рука так и норовила при очередном взрыве звука переломить стержень пополам.  
  
Вздохнув почти обречённо, Тсуна пересел поближе, протягивая свою. От мягкого прикосновения к плечу Хаято перестаёт хмуриться. Улыбка, появившаяся при этом, от очередной закатанной банки вздрагивает вместе со своим владельцем, отчего и без того сомнительный успокоительный эффект летит к чертям.  
  
Тсуна вздыхает, но притягивает Хаято ближе, заставляя прилечь на своё плечо. Вынимая успевшую треснуть ручку из закаменевших пальцев, он надеется хоть так успокоить чужие нервы.  
  
Надежды оказываются не напрасными: когда раздаётся звук битого стекла, Хаято даже не моргает.  
  
Через минуту или две, почти решив свою задачу по математике, Тсуна с тревогой замечает, что тот даже не дышит.  
  
— Хаято! — восклицает он, хватаясь за чужие плечи, разворачивая к себе.  
  
Тот наконец моргает, с привычной бравадой кряхтя:  
  
— Д-десятый… со мной всё в порядке, не беспокойтесь!  
  
Готовый закричать из-за того, что даже сказав это, Хаято не вдохнул, Тсуна, предварительно зажав чужой нос, с силой вдыхает воздух в готовые посинеть губы.  
  
Хаято обмякает, оставаясь с открытым ртом даже когда он отстраняется. Тсуна понимает причину чужого замешательства, почти потерянности, лишь через пару-тройку насильных вдохов.  
  
Вспыхивает сам, выпаливая высоким голосом:  
  
— Но мы ведь уже целовались раньше!


End file.
